Avatar and the Demon's Soul
by ninetailpower1
Summary: kakaxsaku.400 years ago the avatar the saved the world, this time avatar kakshi's turned to saved it but, first he;ll need to be saved from himself


AVATAR AND THE DEMON'S SOUL

Story by bertha G I do not own naruto

400 years in the past Avatar Aang stop the fire lord from destroying the world. Now a new threat is on and only the Avatar can stop it. Only if the monks can find him

Before the demons soul finds his body and destroy the world.

"Hey, Sakura you hear the news" Naruto scream.

"What are the news this time Naruto" .said sakura with annoyance

"Well you know the Avatar right, master of all elements" said Naruto with a exited voice.

"Yeah ,what about him"

"You also know the demon thing that is attacking the world "

"Naruto , get to the point will you" Sakura scream. She was getting annoyed about this.

"Well the monks are looking for him but there is a little problem, they can't find him. They don't know in what element he or she is, so there is a small chance that it could be one of us." He ended saying this with a big smiled." Isn't that great"

Sakura look at the blond blue eyes air bender, usually air bender were bold but Naruto the unexpected hyper noggin bender didn't follow the rules and let his hair grow.

"Naruto that is not good news without the Avatar learning the four elements we are all doom, STUPEDD"

Then she tough how did Naruto found out about this, it came to her again he was air dropping 

Naruto analyze Sakura's words and then his eyes wide." You right what are we going to do" He said running around and screaming. Sakura got annoy she did some earth bending 

Movement that created a wall in front of Naruto and he crush against it.

He stand pick himself up and suddenly he said "I got an idea, Sakura do that movement again".

"Why?"

"We know the Avatar can master all four elements and there is a chance I can be him ,if I do the movement and I bend the earth that means I'm the Avatar" She look at him, it wasn't a bad idea, he was a great air bender and there was a small chance he could be the Avatar. Then it came to her did Naruto figure that out by himself.

"Come on Sakura show me the movements please"naruto begged.

"Fine I'll do it but put attention I am only going to this once"sakura spoke in a sensei voice. Then quickly she reapeted the movement she had done before to created a wall .Naruto actually catch the form of the bending and quickly repeated the movement sakura has done. The result were negative

AAAAHHHHH NOTHING HAPPEN WHY? WHY?" scream naruto that almost left sakura deaf.

"Well that proves it you are not the avatar that means I have more chances than you do"sakura spoke, she was actually bit happy naruto was not the avatar ,who knew what would happen if naruto had the power of all the universe in his hand. Lucky for sakura naruto recovered fast and decided to go get something to eat and she follow. Walking throw the forest sakura saw three black figures following a white one and stop in the middle of the lake, they seem to be water bender since they were able to walk on water.

Than suddenly one of the dark figures attacked the white figure with an ice bending and almost rip part of his was not the only one that saw this . naruto did too, he seems angry about the three figures attaking the white one and suddenly dash to the direction of the four figure were supposedly fighting and quickly did some fast movement and re-releasing some powerful air bending. The attack crash the three dark figures into a painful crash with the threes behind them. The white figure just stood there 

In made her way to the white figure and helped it out.

"Are you ok?' she asked to the man who was wearing a white coar that cover all his body

'I'm good but I had been better" the white figure answer taking the hood off and revealing

A young man with sky blue eyes, silver hair and pale skin. He was handsome with a his strong jaw and straight could no take her eyes off him or could he but eventually they both did.

"My names is kakashi"he told her .she was gone answer back when the men in black quickly stood up and said with all the strength they had left.

"You cannot escape your destiny young Avatar. Soon you will see that the only choice you will have left will be to take your duty as Avatar."

"YOU'RE THE AVATAR?!" shouted naruto Sakura quickly look at him amazed. The Avatar, the person everyone was looking for was in front of her.

"Then if you're the avatar how come your not in the front line fighting?" she asked him.

"Why ? I never asked for this you, I bet you don't even know or cared what happens to me as long as the world is over" he answer looking at her.

At this Sakura took a step back it was true she never though about the Avatar's life like that.

"I'm sorry" she replied and started crying. When naruto saw this he quickly charge against the silver hair man . He tried a high punch but was cut back by counter punch.

The punch was not strong enough to hurt him but only to push him back.

"This is the only reason I never told anyone about this" he said to sakura.

"I'm rally sorry for saying those things to you"and left to the direction of the city.

Naruto and sakura just stood there feeling sorry for the avatar.

'We should help him he thinks no one will help him or spport him. Will show him the world odes cared for him and fight along him. That is our duty now" stated sakura. Naruto looked at her and nodded 


End file.
